You had my heart
by Rainbow Traveler
Summary: I did not know what she was thinking, compromising like that. She obviously thought that we could get along. But, we all knew cats and dogs will never get along. Never. JacobxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, I do own Anna, Grandmother Simons, and any furter OCs.**

* * *

**-Anna-**

Truth be told, I did not want to take part in this. But Grandmother Simons had insisted that a compromise between the two individuals would be better than clawing out at one another. But could she have taken someone besides me? She knew I hated going out and working on business.

Dylan would have been a better choice than me.

He was stronger and more compelling than the rest of us.

Grandmother Simons rang the doorbell like all regular people in the world as I stood next to her with a scowl upon my face and my arms folded across my chest just waiting for someone to answer the door.

And when the door opens, my scowl never faded as I glanced at whom had answered.

A look of shock stretched across my face as I observed the person carefully.

She was a beautiful woman, but the scars on her face had taken me by surprise.

But I knew—I knew she was not one of them. "Hello, we've been expecting the both of you," The woman spoke, stepping aside and leaving room so we can walk inside.

Grandmother Simons smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, and stepped inside.

I followed Grandmother Simons inside as I heard the woman close the door from behind me.

"Please follow me; Sam has been waiting along with his pack."

I hissed at the mention of this "pack". Grandmother did not do a thing, for she just simply followed the stranger into the next room.

"Come Anna, we have tons to discuss." Grandmother spoke. I guessed she had taken notice that I was falling behind.

I crinkled my nose, this place smelt like wet dog and I knew I was going to hate every moment of this.

Grandmother and I took a seat on the couch. I glanced around the room, looking at everyone in this room. I frowned.

They all looked the same, tall, tan, and muscular, with the exception of the girl. I was surprised that there was a girl shape-shifter in this tribe. The shape-shifters were only known as boys and to see a girl, which was just something.

Not that I was amazed or anything.

But one caught my attention. He was just staring at me like he wanted to eat me or something. He was holding back, I knew that, but from what? I did not know much about this pack, even if we had the wisdom. Our wisdom had to be taught to be known. I glared at the boy.

"So," the voice broke my thoughts. I turned around and focused my attention to the one who spoke. I assumed he was the Alpha of this pack of dogs. "Why have you called me Marianne," he spoke to Grandmother Simons as if he knew her well. "Can't I visit my old friend Sam?" she cocked her head to the side. The man known as Sam tightened his gaze.

"I know you better than that Marianne. You know we don't get along," He stated. Grandmother Simons forced a smiled. "Well that can change my friend." Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. We were all confused. "What are you talking about old lady?" I heard someone half-shouted. "Shut up and wait patiently," I growled at the boy. He returned my growl.

"Now, Anna, I don't want you to overwork that pretty face of yours."

I scoffed in disbelief.

**-Jacob-**

Sam had called the pack early in the morning to come to his house.

I did not know what was going on and I did not want to know. It was so early and I just wanted to go back to sleep on my comfy bed. But duties call and I had to listen or else Sam would have my head.

I sat on the chair that Sam had laid out for the pack.

I assumed that the couches were going to be occupied with someone else. I heard the doorbell ring not long after and everyone was seated, just waiting for the guests.

"Come in; Sam has been waiting along with his pack," I heard Emily say to the guests.

"Come Anna, we have tons to discuss," I didn't know what that was about, but I assumed there were more than one guest.

Emily walked into the living room with two people following her.

One was a woman about 56 years of age. I do not know the exact age, but she was an elder. The next person walked in behind her.

My eyes widened. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and a light shade of brown hair, like caramel.

But the scowl on her face told me that she did not want to be here at the moment.

I knew we all didn't want to be here. They sat down on the couch in front of us. The girl looked around the room with curiosity.

Then she looked at me and caught my gaze upon her. I froze and I couldn't even blink. I felt that I was in a whole new universe with just her inside. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Sam or the pack, just her. I wanted to hold her, love her, and kiss her, forever and ever and ever.

Her glare tore me away from my thoughts. She then looked away and returned her attention to Sam.

"So why have you called me Marianne?" I heard Sam speak, which made my watch the conversation with interest.

"Can't I visit an old friend, Sam?" I was confused. Sam had never mentioned anything about this woman, but then again, he never did tell us about his personal life.

"I know you better than that Marianne. You know we don't get along," Sam began. I titled my head to the side in even more confusion. What did he mean by that? Did something happen between the two familiars?

"Well that can change, my friend."

"What are you talking about old lady?" I heard Embry shout from beside me. I shot him a quick glare. Didn't he know better than to be disrespectful when a guest is over?

"Shut up and wait patiently."

"Now, Anna, I don't want you to overwork that pretty face of yours," The elder had told her.

Anna.

That was her name.

It suited her perfectly.

If only we could get rid of that scowl upon her beautiful face.

I had the greatest urge to run up to her and kiss her right now, but I knew I couldn't. I had to wait.

**-Anna-**

"I was wondering if you would like to join alliance with us,"

"What?" I shouted, interrupting their conversation. "Grandmother, you can't do this!"

"Anna, what have I taught you?" Grandmother Simons raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't speak unless asked to," I mumbled under my breath. I truthfully hated that rule. It was a pain to the butt.

"As I was saying, if you agree to form alliance with us, we are more than willing to help defeat the 'cold ones'."

My eyebrows twitched. The cold ones? Was she really serious? Our family does not help defeat the cold ones, they never will.

There were no problems between our family and the cold ones and it won't start now.

"One of my relatives has the power of sight-seeing and she had seen intruders in the forest. They were after this human, I suppose you can say," Grandmother added.

I looked at Sam's expression and it had changed to a more serious look than the one he had on before. Were the cold ones really that bad?

"Fine," He agreed.

"You can't be serious?" I shouted once more. "Anna," Grandmother hissed at me. I froze. Her inner cats was coming out, and trust me, she was the black cat of our family. You wouldn't want to know how that is like.

"Sorry, Grandmother."

I did not know what she was thinking, compromising like that. She obviously thought that we could get along. But, we all knew cats and dogs will never get along.

_Never._

* * *

**Please rate, review, and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong :D**


End file.
